The Populars and the Geeks
by 101olive4u
Summary: Two groups of friends, the populars and the geeks, have loathed one another since the very first day they set foot in Dauntless High School. But a class trip forces the two groups to interact, to get to know each other. Follow the two entirely separate groups as they slowly become one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, remember me? It's _101olive4u_! You may know me from my story Dear Fanfiction Writers, otherwise I'm pretty new to the Divergent Fandom! This is pretty much my first Divergent story (or any story really) that has an actual plotline, so be nice! ;) HUGE thank you to my lovely BETA Reader _LoLoGreeneVines _for editing my first piece of this story! She is awesome!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

I've always loathed that Four Eaton, strutting around Dauntless High like he owns it. I mean, who has the right to do that? Just because a person is popular and handsome and rich…well, that doesn't mean that they are pleasant.

Especially not in Four Eaton's case.

That boy is eye candy to every girl walking past him on the street, but that would be before she met him. He would throw her away faster than a snowcone melting in Hell. Four Eaton, the most wanted boy in town, seems to hate girls. Let me assure you, no girl has a chance with Four. Especially not a girl like me.

You know, not that I'd want one, or anything. Cause I wouldn't. Really.

And anyway, he's practically a whole different race of people. He's a Popular.

Now the concept of Poulars are the prettiest, richest, bitchiest people in the school. In short, the most popular. They practically hate anyone beneath them.

Yes, our school has a social hierarchy, but don't they all? There's the elite Populars, the Neutrals, and the Geeks. Go ahead, guess which one I'm from. I'll give you three guesses.

The Populars consist of only five people, just five. Four Eaton, Christina Walsh, Lauren Di Lacap, and the brother Uriah and Zeke Pedrad. Not in years have the admitted anyone else to their posse. But could there be a change this year? Hmmmmmmmm…..

Fat chance.

The Neutrals consist of most of the school. They are the ones that are, big surprise, neutral. They don't belong in the Populars or the Geeks.

Then there's us. The Geeks, Mister Four Eaton has called us. But we're not. We're the accepting ones, the friendly ones, the interesting ones. Yet we're the Geeks. Will Eden, Shauna Morse, Marlene Cross, and me. Tris Prior.

* * *

I walked down the hall to my locker. Well, actually I ran. At full speed. I was super late, yet again, to school. It was only the third week and I've already been raking in the tardies. I had probably already missed homeroom.

As I yanked my locker open, I managed to catch a glimpse of my reflection in the little purple magnetic mirror on the door. My blonde hair was ruffled and the deep bags under my eyes clashed with the pink flushing of my cheeks. Not exactly how I intended to look.

Grabbing my books, I slammed the little metal door and zoomed off to class as fast as my feet could carry me."Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap," I hissed to myself. My trainers slapped the cold floor as I flew down the hallway and to my homeroom.

"I'm here," I gasped as I flung myself into the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing to gawk at me. Not exactly my finest hour. Zeke, Four and Uriah smirked cruelly while Shauna and Marlene looked sympathetic.

"Late again, Miss Prior?" Tori asked me, raising an eyebrow. Tori Wu was actually my favorite teacher, wild and funky but still capable of being serious when necessary. I've never been on her bad side. Then again, I'm sure having a late student almost every day must be getting sort of old for her.

"Sit," she sighed, marking me tardy on her clipboard. I slouched, ashamed, as I made my way to my seat.

"Now as I was saying," Tori resumed her talk. "Before our little interruption," I flushed. "We will be leaving next week at five."

"Five?" I gasped to myself, then frowned. "Wait, what?"

"What is she talking about?" I whispered, leaning to Shauna, who sat to my right.

"Our camping trip," she murmured, also leaning in. "We're going to the Boundary Waters. We leave next week and come back eight days later."

"Why are we going on a camping trip?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows in confusion. The last thing the school would want to deal with would be a class of teenagers roaming around in the wild for eight days.

Shauna shrugged. "Some class community building thingy. Or else maybe the school is trying to get rid of at least thirty of their kids. I bet they hope that at least ten will get lost or eaten by something." She smirked.

"By what?"

"Bigfoot," she waggled her eyebrows. I laughed at her last comment.

"Anything we need to know about, girls?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow at us, she was smiling, though.

"No, Tori. I was just telling Tris the part of your talk she missed" Shauna said, smiling innocently. I rolled my eyes; that girl could get away with anything when it came to teachers and grownups.

Tori nodded, but still looked suspicious. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Class dismissed."

"Do they always have to walk like that?" Marlene asked, annoyed.

My friends and I were stuck walking behind the Populars. Seriously, they walked in a straight horizontal line so no one could pass them. Stupid, I know. Very unfortunate for the people that are stuck behind them.

"Dude, I can't wait for the camping trip," one of the Pedrad brothers, Zeke, said loudly. "We get to miss school for a whole week!"

"Too bad, you need the extra hours," Shauna mumbled.

Zeke rounded on her. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she smiled coldly. He returned the glare.

"Well, I personally am going to die on this trip," Lauren the diva groaned. "A whole week without mirrors, makeup, and phones!" She flipped her long, chemical-filled hair over her shoulder, pretty much smacking me in the face, and making me gag.

"I know! It's gonna suck!" Christina eagerly added. Lauren just rolled her eyes at her minion.

"Actually, a week without electronics or any of the modern day things we are used to would be very healthy-" Will started earnestly.

"Uh, we don't care," Uriah yawned. "Seriously, Geek, is that all that runs through your brain?"

"You leave him alone!" Marlene glared up at him. He was taller by far, but the glare she gave that Pedrad could've melted any polar icecap.

"Come on guys, let's go," I tugged on Marlene, nodded to Will, and snatched Shauna before she could open her mouth to make a snarky remark to Zeke. Before I left, I snuck a glance at Four. He simply stood there, off to the sidelines, as if bored by the conflict. Rolling my eyes, I flounced away, dragging an angry Marlene, an annoyed Will, and a grumbling Shauna with me.

* * *

**So how was it? Not too cliche, I hope! If you found a cliche that I wrote about in my other story Dear Fanfiction Writers, do tell me! Yes, even Olive makes mistakes like that! Reminder: I'm new to Divergent FanFiction writing, so it's not perfect. But I try my best! ;)**

**Anyway, please leave a review, favorite, or follow if you have the time! **

**Thanks!**

**Ta,**

**Olive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Olive here and I'm bringing you Chapter 2 of _The Populars and the Geeks_! (whoo hoo!) Oh my goodness, thanks so so SO much for all the support you guys gave me on the first chapter! I wasn't sure if anyone would've liked this story, but it turns out that they did! So sorry for the delay in updating, I've been busy with the holidays coming up. But I'll try to update a little more regularly. **

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

"I could've taken him," Shauna spat as I steered them away from the squabble. "I could've taken him!"

"Of course you could've," I murmured, grinning at her.

"Calm down, Shawny, it wasn't worth it." Marlene rolled her eyes. "No matter how much of an inconsiderate, stuck up, idiotic-"

"Marlene," I said. I knew where she was going with this.

"-mean, stupid, self-centered, selfish, dumb-"

"Marleeeeeneeee," I hummed.

"-stupid, terrible, annoying, stupid-"

"You already said stupid," Will pointed out.

"Marlene," I finally shouted. She stopped her rant to look at me. "You were rambling again." She blushed and muttered an apology.

I smirked at her and Shauna. Those two have hated the Pedrad boys since the day they met them. We've all hated the populars since the beginning, come to think of it.

"I hate to admit it, ladies, but we'll be spending a week with them, we will have to get used to it," Will told us, sending a storm cloud over Shauna and Marlene's heads. They turned to glare at Will, who by that time, had his nose buried in a book.

I shrugged at them and beamed, forgetting about the camping trip. "Let's just enjoy this week, the one without the trip, girls!"

"But there's only today and tomorrow left of the school week," Shauna frowned as I hooked my arm with her.

I waved that away. "Details, details! Now let's get to chemistry!" We walked into our chemistry room as Marlene and Will headed to pre-calculus and geography.

* * *

FOUR'S POV

I tapped my fingers on the back of my chair, bored out of my mind. It was one minute before pre-calculus started, and my friends had already begun to fight. I watched, tired, as Uriah and Lauren began arguing about something or other. It was probably something stupid, like he complained about her perfume, or she called him stupid. It always was some useless conflict like that. To top all, it was Thursday, my least favorite day of the week. The worst class of the day on the worst day with the worst of my friends. Great.

I stretched my arms and legs, making sure to let out an obvious yawn, and cleared my throat. That, of course, did nothing. So I went back to my finger-tapping, wishing that Zeke was here to tell his annoying brother to shut up.

For once I was glad when our teacher came in, saving me from breaking up a useless conflict. Uriah and Lauren stopped their bickering immediately, sat up straighter in their seats, and smiled pleasantly at Mr Gregson. I rolled my eyes at them, biting back a sarcastic remark.

"Good morning class," our boring teacher began, "please take out your textbooks and turn to page 325."

As he turned around to write the page number on the board, the door silently opened and a girl slipped into the room. She was being as quiet as possible as she slid into her desk and soundlessly took out her book. It was one of the Geeks, the one with tumbling brown hair. Marlene, I think it was.

Uriah, realizing who it was, got a glint of mischief in his eyes. I inwardly groaned, knowing exactly what he was planning.

"Mr Gregson?" he said, raising his hand. "Sir? Someone came in late."

Our teacher turned around, his eyes darting around the room, finally resting on Marlene. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Morse."

The girl flushed and mumbled a silent apology. Sighing, Mr Gregson took out his clipboard and make a dramatic mark on the paper. As he turned back to the board, Uriah and Lauren smirked at Marlene, she glared back.

"You really didn't have to do that, Pedrad," she hissed.

"But I wanted to," he replied innocently, turning in his seat to face the front again. She reddened again.

"Well at least I wouldn'tve done that, unlike the self absorbed pervert you are," Marlene whispered angrily.

He spun back around to glower at her. "Take it back, Geek." I could tell that she hit a nerve. Uriah was used to being called nothing but 'handsome' or 'cool'.

"Never," she leered.

Uriah opened his mouth to make another retort, but I beat him.

"Both of you, shut up!" I whispered furiously. "Neither of you had the right to say what you did. Uriah, you shouldn't get people in trouble for no reason." And with the conflict dampened, I opened my pre-calculus book, searching for the right page. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Uriah frowning at me, Lauren looking doubtful, and Marlene staring at me with surprise, and I knew why. A Popular backing up a Geek? Unheard of.

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Ah, chemistry!" Shauna sighed. "So many meanings to chemistry. Ions, atoms, chemical equations," she wiggled her eyebrows. "Love."

I grinned. "Coming from the girl who hates chemistry!"

She frowned. "Yeah, let's face it, it sucks. It would've been the worst class of the day if Cara wasn't teaching it." Cara Eden (or Ms Eden), was Will's older sister. She was probably our youngest teacher and was definitely my favorite, aside from Tori.

"I'm pretty sure my brother has a crush on her," I said, nodding my head towards Caleb. He had a funny look on his face as he was staring at her, absent-mindedly scribbling in his notebook.

"Gross," Shauna mumbled under her breath, laughing a little. Her smile turned hard as Zeke Pedrad swaggered into the room, laughing and bumping fists with the other jocks.

I poked her. "Can we please have ONE chemistry class where you ignore your arch-nemesis and we act like normal girls who don't have enemies?" I begged.

"Of course, Trissy," she cooed, giving me a fake sweet smile. "Let's talk about press-on nails, zero calorie smoothies, and mascara that makes your eyelashes voluminous!"

I laughed. "Okay, maybe not THAT normal!" She grinned back, dropping the girly-girl act. "But let's try to tune down the Pedrad-hate you're emitting."

"Fine,"she sighed.

Cara winked at us before she clapped her hands, getting the class in order. Everybody took their seats on the stools as she cleared her throat.

"Alright class, now today I'll be dividing you into groups for the project we were talking about last week. Remember, you can choose just about anything you want to investigate just so long as everyone in your group agrees on it." She took out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper, put on her thin-framed glasses, and began reading. "First group, Ash, Luke, Caitlin, and Marco. Second group, Edward, Mia, Joan, and Tyler. Third group, Shauna, Tris, Axel, and Zeke. Fourth group, Caleb, Angel, Sean, and Jemma…."

I turned to Shauna, scared to see her reaction. Her mouth hung open, green eyes practically bugging out.

"Close your mouth honey, you look like a fish," I commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're working with a Pedrad," she spat.

"Come on, you promised Shawny!" I begged.

"Promised what?" A voice asked us. We turned to see Zeke Pedrad parading over to us, the jock named Axel only slightly behind him.

I bit my tongue, trying not to say anything snappish. "Nothing," was all I could say.

He shrugged as he walked around the table, flopping himself onto a stool and propping one of his feet on our table. Axel wordlessly sat down, giving me and Shauna the once-over with slight interest.

"Do you mind," Shauna griped, pushing his foot away with her yellow pencil.

"Yes, yes I do," Zeke fired back.

The two continued bickering throughout the whole class period while Axel decided to play catch with an eraser, throwing it to one of his friends. That left me to brainstorm ideas in my notebook.

* * *

"Only one more day until the week is over!" I said happily to Will as the bell rang, indicating that school was over. We gathered our things and exited the Spanish classroom. Not only was I happy that Spanish was over, (let's just say that different languages weren't really my speed) but the day was over.

"Technically there's still Friday, Saturday, AND Sunday," Will said, grinning at me, "but sure, we can say there's one day left."

Waving goodbye, I left him at his locker and started towards mine. The crowded hall was difficult to navigate, especially because I lacked height, but I made it safely to my locker.

"We made it through the day," Shauna grinned at me from three locker doors away. Both of us waved at Marlene as she walked past.

"Yeah," I breathed out. Stuffing my backpack with all the homework, I grabbed my phone just as it buzzed, indicating that I got a text. As I checked it, I saw that it was from my mom.

_Beatrice sweetie, Caleb is staying after school today for his chess club and my meeting is running late so I can't pick you up. Try to catch a ride from one of you friends or one of our neighbors. I'll see you soon!_

I groaned. Shauna came over and looked over my shoulder. She winced as she read the message.

"Oooh, tough!" She said. "You could try Marlene maybe? She lives sorta close to you, right?"

"Not really, and we just saw her leave," I sighed. Will is probably going with Cara and you walk home, how should I get home?!"

Shauna shrugged. "There's always the city bus," she suggested.

"I guess I'll have to." We slammed our lockers simultaneously and guided ourselves through the slightly less packed hallway. As we finally made it to the front doors, Shauna bid me goodbye and found her sister Lynn and they started home. Lynn was in a different crowd of people than we were, but she was still cool and we still hung out. She was a bit of a rebellious person, shaved head, multiple pierced ears, studded jewelry.

Sighing, I walked down the steps and in the other direction that the sisters went. I walked about a block before sitting on a bench at the bus stop on the corner. Taking out my phone I began to play some of the useless games I put on my phone but never used. Not five minutes later, the bus pulled up and I stood up.

Now it's not that I haven't taken the city bus before, it's just that I'm not really used to it. Sure, I've taken it to get to the mall once or twice, or to a friend's house, or even the library a couple of times, but not since I was eight have I taken it home. And I was with my parents. So you can expect me to be a little clueless.

I got on, digging in my pockets and finding some spare dollar bills and I put them in the box. After the driver nodded to me, I made my way to the back and found a seat.

I was surprised when another person plopped down beside me. Looking up, I saw that it was a tall, slender girl with brown eyes. She was pretty. And very familiar.

Christina looked up and began to smile before realizing who I was. She then frowned and looked away.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, taking out a bright pink compact mirror as she checked her perfect makeup.

"I was about to ask you the same question," I retorted.

She scowled at me. "I ride this bus everyday, Geek. And you've never been on it."

I flushed and looked out the window before finally replying. "I needed a way to get home."

"So you chose my bus?" Christina snorted.

"It isn't your bus," I huffed. "And how was I supposed to know that you rode this specific one? I don't know everything about you. I don't fawn over you like most people do. Unlike them, I'm more concerned with the welfare of myself than just another pretty face ruling our school."

That shut her up. She gawked at me, light pink lipsticked mouth hanging open. Staring back with no expression, I once again turned the other way, taking out my phone.

We sat in awkward silence, me on my phone, her still checking her makeup and occasionally shooting me a squinted glance.

As the bus rode down the block, cruising to a stop, I saw where we were. It was two blocks from my house, so I stood up.

"See you in school tomorrow, Geek," Christina coldly, not looking at me.

"You too, Popular," I replied stonily as I made my way down the aisle and off the bus.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get home, just a couple twists here and turns there. I finally stopped in front of my house and walked down the path and up the concrete steps. Slinging my backpack off my shoulders and onto the ground, I opened up the front pocket and grabbed my I Heart Chicago keychain with my housekey. I unlocked the dark green door and entered my house.

I walked through the living room and threw my backpack towards the couch, missing by a longshot, and hitting a table with a vase on it. I winced and rushed over to see what damage I had done. Luckily, the glass vase hadn't broke, only water spilled out.

Setting my backpack on the couch, I picked up the vase and wilted flowers and headed to the kitchen to clean up the water. As I set down the glass, picked up a rag, and started towards the living room once again, I spotted a note from my mother.

_Beatrice,_

_I hope you got my text and arrived home. Sorry again for the inconvenience. Caleb will be home around 5 and so will I. There's no telling when Daddy will be, though. Get your homework done and be good! You always are. _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I sighed. Another afternoon alone. Throwing down the rag and forgetting about the water spill, I opened the fridge and found some peanut butter and nutella and bread. I then proceeded to making a sandwich for myself. After eating it with no guilt, I grabbed a bottle of grape juice and meandered into the living room where I began my homework.

Ah, what a glamourous life I lead.

* * *

**Well, I hope that the slightly longer chapter made up for my absence! How was it? Please leave a review if you have the time! A HUGE thanks to my lovely 11 reviewers and the 12 favorites and the 16 follows! I'm really excited for this story, I hope that I can take it somewhere!**

**OH, I almost forgot, if there's any cliches I've mentioned before in my other story, PLEASE TELL ME! Because, yes, even dear Olive makes mistakes too! **

**Leave a review, favorite, follow, or PM if ya have the time!**

**Thanks so much and I'll see you next week or the week after! (I'm definitely updating before Christmas)**

**Ta,**

**Olive**

**P.S. Has anyone seen the new trailer for Insurgent? It looks awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Let me first of all apologize WITH ALL OF MY HEART for not updating! I couldn't find any inspiration. But I've dug up this story after months of not writing it and decided it was worth it to continue. Truthfully, I'm actually really excited to see where this story is going! **

**So this chapter is alot more low-key, just about Tris's weekend. Promise the next chapter'll be more interesting!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Beatrice, come downstairs please!" A voice rang up the stairs, down the hall, and through my door to my room. I jolted awake, sitting straight up in bed, breathing heavily. My room was still dark, but I could see the Sunday sun as it leaked through the blinds.

"Beatrice? Your mother and I need to talk to you!" Grumbling to myself, asking why my father needed me downstairs at ten in the morning, I pulled a flannel over my tank top before opening my door and stumbling down the hall, shaking my sleeping foot.

"Good morning sweetheart," my mother beamed from over the rim of her tea cup when I had finally made it down the stairs without breaking a bone. I could see my father's eyes watching me from behind his newspaper. The remains of breakfast lay on our small round table and one of the chairs was pulled out.

"Caleb was here," I noted, nodding at the chair.

"Mmmm," Mom sipped her tea. "He left early to go to the library."

I snorted a little at that. Caleb got away with anything. He claims to go to the library, he's probably off making out with Susan. He pretends to be at chess club, he ditches with his friends instead. He takes a walk to the museum, well let me tell you he's not at any museum that's for sure.

"Anyway, you wanted to see me Dad?" I asked, arching my back, hearing it crack.

"Your mother and I need to talk to you about that collection of tardies you have," Dad raised an eyebrow, finally setting down his newspaper.

I groaned, knowing that this would happen sooner or later.

"The school called," my father continued, sipping his coffee nonchalantly. "You've been late nine times in the last weeks."

I winced but stayed quiet, knowing Dad wouldn't want to hear any commentary from me.

"I'm sure you know that that is not a good thing Beatrice."

"I can't help it though!" I suddenly burst out. "I need Mom to drive me to school! It's too far to walk there and Caleb won't let me ride with him and his _girlfriend." _Whoops, so much for keeping the commentary down.

"You can't always rely on your mother, Beatrice." Dad frowned. "So I talked to one of my friends from work and it turns out that his son goes to your school."

I raised my eyebrows.

"And after talking it over, he's agreed that you could carpool."

I coughed. "Wait what?"

"His son has a license, he drives to school anyway. And now he can pick you up on his way!"

"I'll drive you two when I can, but this frees up my schedule a lot more!" Mom smiled at me.

"Wait! Who even is this 'son of my friend from work'" Cue air quotations.

"His name is Tobias," my father frowned a little at my sarcasm.

"There's no one in my school named Tobias," I snort.

"Oh but there is, Beatrice. His name is Tobias Eaton."

I froze. Eaton? There's only one person at our school with the last name of Eaton-

"Four? You want _Four _to drive me to school?"

"Four?" Dad raised an eyebrow. "If you are referring to Tobias Eaton then yes, we want _Four _to drive you to school."

"Never in a million years." Whoops, didn't mean to say that aloud.

"Beatrice," Mom gasped. "Your father's friend so generously proposed his son to drive you to school and we're going to take this offer. I have a job that I have to get to in the mornings, your school is in the opposite direction. This will help me alot."

"But-But I-" My retort died in my throat as I saw the glare Dad gave me.

"Then it's settled!" Mom clapped her hands. "Andrew, I think you can tell Marcus that we accept."

"Wonderful. Now Beatrice I-Beatrice? Where are you going?"

"Back to bed," I called, poking my head around the doorway as I made my way back to my dark room. Tromping up the stairs, I rolled my eyes. My perfect parents with their perfect plans that were anything but perfect. I winced as I slammed my door a little too loudly. Stubbing my toe on my dresser, a string of cuss words slew from my mouth. Mother would be so disappointed. Not caring about anything right now, I fell back into bed and threw the covers over myself, hoping that they could mask my problems.

* * *

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful. After trying (and failing) to go back to sleep, I finally got up and dawdled around my room, not wanting to go downstairs. I checked my digital clock, surprised that it was already noon. I inwardly patted myself on the back, pleased at the time I managed to waste.

Deciding that I wouldn't be going anywhere today, I absent-mindedly did my hair up in a bun, put on leggings and a slouchy shirt, and washed my face. As I walked out of the bathroom that I shared with Caleb I contemplated putting on makeup but decided against it. Yes, I, Beatrice Prior _did _know what makeup was. I even owned some. Shocker, I know. Of course I didn't have it on my own will. It's all freebies my Mom picked up here and there. I have the feeling that she hoped I'd someday get into doing hair and makeup. Please, that'll never happen.

I tromped down the stairs, deliberately avoiding the kitchen where I could still hear my parents quietly chatting. Heading to the living room I found where I left my backpack on Friday, picked it up and headed back in the direction I had come. Snagging the book I left on a table and my phone charger, I snuck back up the stairs and to the family room where I went back and forth with finishing my homework and getting distracted on my phone.

* * *

A couple of hours later the homework lay forgotten on the ground and I had busied myself with texting Marlene and Shauna. I heard a knock at the door and shouted that they could enter. My mom walked in.

"Beatrice!" Mom smiled brightly as she maneuvered her way around my discarded textbooks. "What've you been doing?"

"Homework," I lied, hiding my phone behind my back and gesturing to the many notebooks.

"Wonderful, are you almost finished?"

"Well, yeah I guess."

"Would you have the time to run to the grocery store and pick up some butter? I need it for dinner tonight. I would go get it but I have some extra work I need to finish by Monday." Mom asked sweetly.

I hesitated but saw the imploring look on her face. "Sure," I sighed. Homework could wait, I guess.

"Thank you honey," Mom smiled before exiting the room with a wave. She poked her head back in not two seconds later. "Unsalted," she added and left once again.

Oh well, I guess some fresh air couldn't hurt. I texted Marlene and Shauna, asking if either of them wanted to meet up at the smoothie place next to the grocery store. Shauna had to babysit her little brother Hector but Marlene was free.

I found a purse that had some money in it and roamed down the stairs. Shouting to my mother that I was leaving, I walked to the garage, got my bike and began my ride.

The grocery store wasn't that far away, merely a couple blocks. In fact, it was right across the street from the library and the bus stop I got off at on Friday.

Locking my bike at one of the bike racks I wandered into the smoothie shop, ordered a strawberry peach smoothie, and sat down. Not five minutes later Marlene arrived and she sat down at the little table I had picked. We chatted for awhile, about cute boys, homework, the camping trip, cute boys. Checking my phone, I realized it was later than I thought it to be. I grabbed my purse and we walked outside. I bid Marlene goodbye as we walked our separate ways.

I made a beeline for the dairy section as soon as I entered the grocery store. I found the unsalted butter quickly and snagged a couple boxes. We always seem to be running out of butter, why not be extra prepared?

I got in line at the checkout aisle, paid for the butter, tried not to ogle the handsome young clerk, and made my way out the store. I stuffed the plastic bag with the butter in my purse as I got on my bike. Cause who doesn't keep butter in their purse? Hmmm?

I slowly wheeled home and into the garage, parking my bike, and entering my house. Throwing the butter onto the kitchen island and calling a hello to Mom, I walked to my room where I continued my phone-browsing until dinner.

* * *

**I love satirical Tris! She's so much fun to write! WARNING: Major sass involved in the next chapter!**

**I love feedback! If you have the time, leave a review, PM, follow or favorite! If you've spotted any cliches, tell me!**

**I can't say exactly when the next chapter will be out, all I know is that it'll be within the next couple of weeks. (1 or two weeks probably) I've already written it out, just need some editing done to it.**

**Have a nice evening! **

**Ta,**

**Olive**

**P.S. Olive is back for good!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Olive here! Bringing you another new chapter of _The Populars and the Geeks_! So if you want the honest truth, here it is: I completely forgot I already wrote this chapter. So when I found it, I jumped for joy and decided to edit it and publish it. So here it is!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Believe it or not, I was actually happy that the weekend was over and it was school again. My social life is way too boring; at least at school I saw friends and did progressive things.

"Good morning Mom," I sang as I glided downstairs, for once gracefully and not like a zombie. I knew it was the start of a good day: I had a decent outfit, I was awake, I wasn't late, it was all good.

"Good morning Beatrice." Mom smiled, yawning. "Your father left early this morning, but he'll be home at four today."

"Cool," I opened the fridge, rooting around for something edible.

"Oh, and your teacher Tori sent an email with a list of things you'll need on your camping trip last night."

"You knew about the camping trip?" I stopped my rampaging. As far as I knew, I never mentioned the trip to my parents.

"Of course." Mom frowned. "We got some permission slip about it in the beginning of the year. It's all signed and everything. Anyway, there're some things we'll need to pick up for the trip, things you don't have. I thought we could go today, okay?"

"Sounds good." I continued my mad search for breakfast.

"Good morning," Caleb stumbled into the kitchen. His dark hair was mussed up and his green eyes were sleepy. I smirked, for once _I _wasn't the tired one.

"Hello Caleb," Mom called from the stove where she was making herself tea.

"Susan will be here in a few minutes, I'm going to go wait for her outside." My brother slung his backpack over his shoulder, took an apple from the fruit bowl, kissed Mom goodbye, and was gone.

"Well that was fast," I mumbled to myself.

"Eat quickly honey, Tobias will be here to pick you up soon."

I froze, my spoon levitated in the air with yogurt still dripping off of it. "What?"

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Don't say you forgot? Oh, Beatrice. Remember, you father's friend's son, Tobias is driving you to school today!"

Whomp. There goes my perfect morning.

"Oh yes," I plastered a completely fake and plastic-looking smile on my face. "Well I'll just be going then."

I stiffly removed myself from leaning on the kitchen counter. I stood up straight smiled at Mom and picked up my backpack, exiting the kitchen.

"Dammit," I hissed when I thought my mother was out of earshot.

"Beatrice!" Turns out she wasn't.

I hastily exited the house before Mom could chastise me any more and sat down on the front steps. Caleb was already gone, his apple core neatly sitting on the bottom step. I frowned and kicked it away with the toe of my sneaker. As I watched it fly through the air and land in the grass, a sleek car pulled up.

I hesitated before I stood up, smoothed my skirt down, and made my way to the unfamiliar car. I opened the passenger seat door and poked my head in to see Four sitting at the steering wheel, a bored look painted across his features.

"I'm supposed to be picking up a 'Beatrice Prior'," said person drawled, smoothly changing the music on the radio.

"Well I'm supposed to be picked up by a 'Tobias Eaton'," I snapped back, immediately crossing my arms in my signature defensive position.

He studied my expression, I tried to keep it blank. "Well that's me. Get in." Seems like I wasn't the only one unhappy with this arrangement.

I huffed under my breath but complied, swinging my backpack off my shoulder and onto the floor of the passenger seat and sat down. I had hardly closed the door when Four put his sunglasses on, revved up the car and zoomed away from the curb.

I was thrown against my seat before I had the chance to put my seatbelt on, knocking the wind out of me. I heaved a gasp, glaring at my driver.

"That's what a seatbelt is for," Four said plaintively, as if talking to a first grader.

"No shit," I snipe, hastily snapping the buckle.

"Ooh, innocent geeky Tris Prior, swearing? Unheard of!" Four smirks, barely keeping his eyes on the road.

"Four Eaton, being a jackass? Oh wait, that's normal," I shoot back. He scowls and turns his attention back to the road. I silently high five myself. _Jackass: 0, Tris: 1._

The rest of the car ride goes by in awkward silence. Occasionally I'd look up from my phone to secretly scowl at Four. Now and then he'd heave a sigh, like riding in a car with Tris Prior was capital punishment.

Let's just say that I was very relieved to see the school. As we pulled up I quickly hopped out and mumbled a taut thank-you before climbing the stairs and hoping I'd never see another Popular again.

Just my luck that Zeke Pedrad was standing in the doorway with his jock buddies. Joy. I crept by without any trouble and walked to my locker to get my things. I walked into homeroom floating on a cloud of pink rainbows and fluffy sunshiney love. For I have _never _been two minutes early to homeroom.

Marlene and Shauna looked up from where they were sitting on two desks and raised their eyebrows.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Tris Prior early to class?" Marlene giggled as I pranced over to them.

I smirked and held up my hands in defense. "What can I say?"

"Very well," Shauna purred. "How did you do it?"

I pondered keeping my new way of transportation a secret, then decided against it. They'd figure it out sooner or later anyway. "I've found someone new to drive me, now no more Mom making me late."

"Who? Did Caleb finally forgive you for interrupting his face slurping with Susan and you're now riding with them as an awkward third wheel?" Marlene asked intently, cupping her face with her hands.

"Or did Susan's brother's ego decay a little and he drove you here?" Shauna predicted as she swung her legs.

"Neither," I sighed. "Worse than both of those. This morning-"

I was interrupted when the devil himself strode in. He whisked past the ditzy blonde girls who had turned their attention onto him, giggling and smoothing down their flat-ironed hair.

"-He picked me up." I said glumly, waving my hand towards Four.

Completely ignoring the disappointed scatterbrains, Four made his way over to the Pedrad brothers and the rest of their jock friends. Christina eagerly hovered around the flock of boys, trying innocently to strike up a conversation with them, but got a reply from none. At times I felt bad for the girl. While the Populars have known each other since forever, Christina was still the newest of them all and was basically Lauren's slave. Lauren basically shunned her in homeroom, instead sitting and giggling with the barbies.

"Four Eaton?" Shauna and Marlene gasped, all amusement gone from their faces as true shock replaced it. Will had entered the room, greeting us with hellos. Shauna and Marlene waved him off quickly before turning their full attention back on to me.

"Actually," I smirked. "Actually his name is T-" I stopped as Four turned his head to shoot me a warning look. Apparently he had gained supernatural hearing. I shut my mouth.

"Why in God's name did _Eaton _drive you to school this morning?" Shauna asked spitefully.

I shrugged. "Some agreement his dad and my dad made."

Before my friends could pester me with any more questions, Tori stood up from her desk, piece of paper in hand. She walked over to the bulletin board next to the door and put the sheet up with a red pushpin.

"These are your groups for the camping trip on Thursday." She said after she had clapped her hands to alert the class. When we had obediently taken our seats in our desks, she continued. "Our class has been divided into three groups of eight. Each group will have two chaperones. The class will stay together for the first night and the next morning we split into our groups. Each group has a destination for their campsite. Is this clear?" We nodded.

As soon as Tori turned around to write something on the chalkboard, the whole class hastily got up and moved in a scattered crowd to the bulletin board. I could hear groans as well as squeals as people scanned over the list.

"Omigod, we're together!" Chelsea, one of the plastic-y girls squealed to Lauren and her other blonde friends. Lauren smiled and giggled with the rest of them, apparently not caring she wasn't with any of the other Pops.

"Man, I was hopin' to be put with Katie," a jock sighed disappointedly. "We would've had such _fun._"

"Ah, score dude!" Uriah slapped hands with his brother.

"Did you read the rest of the list," Zeke asked sourly. Uriah looked over the sheet again, his glee turning to disappointment. He sent a scathing glare over towards me.

I found the closest chair to me and dragged it over, standing on it. I peeked over Will's blonde head to read the list. Scanning for my name, I saw it with a cluster of others. _Tris Prior….Uriah Pedrad...Christina Walsh…..Four Eaton…..Shauna Morse...Marlene Cross….Zeke Pedrad...Will Eden._

I turned around, searching for Marlene and Shauna when I realized the other names of people in our group. The Populars. Wait...what?

I hopped down from my chair, scowling. I looked around for my friends to find them in a group around Tori's desk. In fact, Zeke, Four, Christina, and Uriah were there as well. As I neared them I could hear their conversation.

"...why we're stuck with them for eight full days!" Shauna was saying, waving her hands for emphasis. Zeke stood next to her, equally ticked off. Marlene and Uriah were sending each other glares from the other sides of Zeke and Shauna. Christina hovered next to Zeke, brows knitted. Will stood with his arms crossed behind Marlene. Four, on the other hand, was across the room, sitting at his desk. His arms were behind his head and his feet were propped up on the tabletop. In fewer words: he couldn't care less.

"It'll be a good experience for all of you," Tori stated calmly. "And it's too late to change things now, so the best thing to do is just accept it. Now if you'd all sit down now, I'd like to continue our class discussion."

Our group of people marched back to their seats, grumbling.

Tori continued. "I've already sent emails to your parents with additional information. Everything you need to know is in this-" she indicated a stack of packets sitting on her desk. "Packet." She rose from her chair and began passing them out.

I could hear Shauna mumbling curses under her breath and Marlene looked ready to break her pencil with the glare she had plastered on her face.

* * *

"I am not happy right now, not happy at all," Marlene growled as the four of us walked down the hall. Her normally sweet face was twisted into a disgusted look.

"Come on, let's get to English class now," Shauna tugged on her long hair.

"But we have _Pedrad_ in that class!" She complained.

"Which one?" Will asked.

"The idiotic one," she replied scathingly.

"Which idiotic one?" Shauna snorted.

"The really idiotic one."

"Marlene, we really need you to be more specific," I chuckled.

She sighed. "Fine. Uriah."

"Oooh," Will and I said sympathetically.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for the pity. Now let's _go,_" Shauna finally dragged Marlene away towards their destination.

"Shall we?" Will swept his hand in front of him.

I laughed. "We shall."

As we walked into the World History classroom I sighed in relief. One of the only classes I didn't have with a Pop-

"Well well well, look who we have have. If it isn't the lamer Geeks," a saccharine voice cut through my personal bubble. I scowled. Guess I forgot the female Populars were in this class.

Lauren stood in front of me, pink miniskirt noticeably short, lips unnaturally glossy, heels incredibly high, and attitude unbearably nasty. Christina was one step behind her, looking Will up and down, eyebrows raised. Will blushed and clutched his books tighter, taking a sudden interest in the floor.

I pushed past them, Will on my heels. As we sat down, I could still see Christina looking at Will, a funny look on her face. When she caught me staring she blushed and turned to inspect her nails with no interest. When I had turned back, out the corner of my eye I could see her sneak another glance at Will.

* * *

"Hello Beatrice, how was school today?" Mom asked me as I plopped into the passenger seat. I heaved a sigh, wishing that the weekend hadn't ended so soon.

"Fine. We got our groups of people for the camping trip," I replied, practically jumping for joy as she handed me a granola bar to munch on.

As I listed names, she immediately beamed when she heard Four's.

"You mean Tobias Eaton? How was it this morning?"

I grunted.

"Did you get to school on time?"

Grunt.

"For goodness sakes, Beatrice! Fine, one grunt for yes, two for no."

Grunt.

"Wonderful! Now I made a list of the things that I know you don't have, tell me if I'm missing anything?" She shoved a list into my hands, eyes still on the road.

I tried (and failed) to hide an eyeroll. Mom was too organized for her own good. Wait, did that mean she was in my room and in my dresser? _Mom!_ She and I would need a serious talk about that. I studied the signature pale purple stationery paper in silence.

As we entered the parking lot (of whatever store Mom had chosen), she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to me.

"Ready to shop 'til you drop?" She asked with shining eyes.

I unfastened my seatbelt. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**BABOOSH! Oh yeah, I totally just updated! (Go Olive, go Olive) I'm gonna try and update _Dear FanFiction Writers _tonight as well!**

**I definitely did some implying in this chapter, hope you caught some of it! So in a chapter or two the camping trip will begin! (Where the real fun starts!) Ooh, I'm actually really excited for this story!**

**Huge thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! If you have the time, leave a review for me! Love getting feedback! And tell me if you want a reply to your review!**

**Look around for the next update in the next few weeks!**

**Have a nice night!**

**Ta,**

**Olive**

**P.S. Has anyone seen the new Pitch Perfect? It was AMAZING! :)))))))**

**Okay, I'm gonna go now. Byeeeee!**


End file.
